


Lifetime

by sourpatchedkid



Series: Minimal Warm Project [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatchedkid/pseuds/sourpatchedkid
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are childhood best friends.At 25, they wonder, "Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours?"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Minimal Warm Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030437
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> To the donor,
> 
> Thank you for your support and geneoristy. I hope you like it!

Chanyeol ties and unties his necktie using his rear view mirror for the sixth time since he arrived. It was perfect when he left the house, his older sister generously helped him tie it without any fuss, but he was anxiously tugging on it as he drove to their agreed venue that it loosened up as soon as he got there. It was just what we wanted though—to stall time. He starts questioning whether taking the day off to attend this event was worth it? After all, a three-day “vacation” from London to the Philippines wasn’t cheap. Especially not if you buy it on the day itself in business class. He tugs his tie again and then groans. He slumps in his seat and runs a hand through his hair in frustration. For sure, his hair was a mess too. He can feel the stickiness of the gel on his fingers.

 _Man up, man up,_ he tells himself. Events where you see family and friends whom you haven’t seen in a long time are always awkward. The unsolicited advices, the cooing, the sloppy kisses on the cheeks, the never-ending introduction to the friend of a friend—parties that weren’t work-related wasn’t his cup of tea. But like the obedient Asian boy that he is, he’s here. In a dim-lit parking lot under Manila Hotel. Definitely late and definitely going to get in trouble with both his mother and sister.

He hears his phone _ping_ and he sighs in defeat— _now or never,_ he tells himself. He tries to salvage his tie one last time and he settles with it looking “decent” before going out of his car to the elevator. His heart starts thumping loudly in his chest as soon as he entered the elevator. He pushes the “penthouse” button shakily and watches the red number on top of the door quickly change from one floor to another. His phone _pings_ again and he fiddles in his pocket for the silent button. When the elevator stops on his floor, he feels his heart skip—literally. Nervous was an understatement and he has to remind himself that he can leave at any time that he wants. All he has to do is show up for a little bit like his mother asked and then, he’s free to do whatever he wants.

Shania Twain’s You’re Still the One blasts through the speakers everywhere. Chanyeol starts bowing to the people that he knows (“ _Hi, Tita Malou! Uy, Tito Caloy, nandito po pala kayo. Si Lola Meng po? Ah, opo. Medyo pumayat po ako. Ah, opo. Malaki pa rin po mata ko. Hello po, kamusta po kayo? Kumain na po kayo? Natraffic po ako kasi. Hindi ako sumabay kina ate. Opo, sa London pa rin po ako naka-base. Opo, opo.”)_ until he hears his name being called loudly. He excuses himself from the sea of aunts and uncles fawning over him to turn to a slightly shorter, beaming boy, sporting his platinum blonde hair, whilst holding a glass of wine.

“Baekhyun, hi.” He greets. Baekhyun has half of his polo buttons open and his coat wrinkled. “Kamusta?”

“Yung tie mo.” Baekhyun points. “Hindi ‘yan shoe lace, Chan. O, hawakan mo nga.” He hands Chanyeol his wine glass and unties the necktie. “Patay ka kay Ate Yoo. Boss pa naman ‘to, nilukot mo.”

Baekhyun blows on his face making some of his hair stick up momentarily. He wipes his slightly sweaty hand son his pants before standing close to Chanyeol to fix his tie. The latter holds his breath unknowingly as he watches the smaller try to remember how to tie a tie that wasn’t on him. With brows furrowed together and his bottom lip sticking out, Chanyeol feels his heart pick up its pace again. _Oh no._

 ** _He met Baekhyun when he was 5_** _._ Baekhyun was a few months older so he just turned 6. Their mothers were high school best friends and the Byuns just moved in right next to the Parks. It was a story right out of a movie—the perfect plot to a perfect love story. They were two peas in a pod as soon as they were introduced—attached to the hip is how their mothers would describe them—and shortly after, Chanyeol knew he found his best friend for life. They were in the same classes, they had the same after-class taekwondo sessions, they hung out to watch movies almost every weekend, their families spent Sundays doing barbeque together, and the list could go on and on how their everyone predicted they would carry on the same tradition of two best friends growing old together with their respective families just like their mothers.

When they were 11, the Parks had to relocate to London. His father was promoted as the head of a medical company based in London permanently so it was only logical for his wife and his two minor children to move with him. During the last Sunday barbeque, they promised to visit, to call, and even to write. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were emotional but their mothers were worse. Their dads spent the night drinking, having formed a bond as unbreakable as their wives. It felt like a family break-up; a family relationship of some sort.

Chanyeol remembers heartbreak in the form of missed calls and different timezones. He discovers heartbreak at 13 when the calls have lessened and the texts became less frequent. He entered high school and so did Baekhyun. They would still call during birthdays and holidays—their parents made sure that they wouldn’t grow apart. Sometimes Chanyeol thinks that their mothers are more concerned about keeping a stupid “tradition” than their present lives. He was angry teenager who found it pointless to hold onto relationships not within his 5km radius.

At 16, he was thankful. During a family vacation, he found himself in the Byun’s backyard on their trampoline, watching the stars, talking about life, and ultimately ending the night with his first kiss. _He found out he was in love with Baekhyun Byun in the summer when he was 16_ and as he pulled away, he knew he was too. They decided not to put a label on it and to see where the flow goes since Baekhyun was about to enter college and Chanyeol was only there for a short month. They made the most of it even bringing their respective older siblings as chaperones. It was on the Park’s last night in Manila that Baekhyun’s mother drunkenly leans to Chanyeol to whisper, _“Aalis ka rin. Wag ninyo ng ituloy ni Baekhyun ‘yan. Alam mo naman ‘yun sensitive.”_

He tried to ignore if for about a month or two but there was more at stake if he tries to bypass the light of the Byun’s home. So, slowly the late night calls, again, began to be less frequent. The texts were consistent but they were less active and excited. _Baekhyun understood_. There was no assurance in the distance and there was more to life than just his childhood best friend and him trying to get together. What he was most confident about was that he knew he wasn’t ever going to lose Chanyeol, anyway. So he continued to live his life and slowly became an adult. He began to date around and updated less. Chanyeol was the same. They interacted through likes on Facebook and Instagram and quick hellos during Christmas day. There was a void in their hearts that they both eventually learned to live with. Instead, it was temporarily filled by temporary people, _at least for Baekhyun._

“Did Chanyeol tell you he was going to propose to Mae?” Baekhyun’s mother excitedly asked him one morning, six years later. “My god! Binata na talaga kayo. Ikaw? Kailan ka ba mag gigirlfriend?”

Whoever the fuck was “Mae”, Baekhyun didn’t know because as far as he was concerned, there was no Instagram post or Facebook relationship change from Chanyeol’s end. _They were 22._ Besides, who marries at 22? Chanyeol Park, apparently.

“Hindi ko alam, mama.” He replied. He proceeded to make coffee and pushed his angry thoughts away. It was too early to be upset. Eventually, once his cup was finished, he decided that he wasn’t going to prod. Even if the communication between him and Chanyeol were little to nonexistent, there was an unbreakable bond there and Chanyeol would never exclude him on purpose. He wasn’t going to prick and prod. Baekhyun decided he was going to wait.

And wait, he did. When the Parks came to visit for Christmas that year, he found himself joining every out of town trip, every quick drop-bys at the mall, every quick lunches, and impromptu movie dates. He couldn’t even find the time to _think_ about whoever Mae was or what she was to Chanyeol. He was being swept by the current that was his best friend and he let him. The multiple swimming gold medals hanging in his mother’s kitchen would be disappointed at his lack of control in this dangerous body of water, and he knew he was fucked—almost drowning—when he started allowing the hand holding escalate to intertwined fingers. Like always, the Parks were only there for a month, and naturally Baekhyun was terrified. There wasn’t any discussion or conversation about _them._ They just kind of picked up where they left off and added sprinkles on top.

It’s one drunken holiday in Tagaytay with the Byuns and Parks when Baekhyun asks, “Tayo ba?”. In the most Chanyeol way possible, he replied with, “Tara na. Tatayo na pala eh.” Baekhyun’s face fell and he grabs a handful of cornick and throws it at him. His eyes began to water perhaps because of the emotional burden and the alcohol. Whatever it really was, he couldn’t pinpoint at that time anymore. All he knew was that the void in his chest only needed Chanyeol and he was beginning to realize that it wasn’t the same case for the latter.

“Mahal yata kita.” Baekhyun croaks out. “And I need to know if you feel the same way.”

A painful silence wraps around the two of them. From afar, they can see their families laughing at something that someone said. They were by the beach, sitting on the shore, and now, fully aware that they were breaking each other’s heart. Or maybe just Baekhyun’s. He never really knew what Chanyeol thought. The only thing he attempted to do was lean in close for a kiss in attempt to salvage the situation but Baekhyun was quick to dodge with all the force e could muster in his arms. He pushed him away, stood up, and went back to their cottage.

In the morning, he woke up to just his family. The Parks had another family gathering to attend to somewhere in Cavite. The last thing he heard from Chanyeol from that trip was a quick voice note whilst he was on his way to the airport— _Love you, B. Ingat ka._

Another 2 years pass when Yoora Park and Baekbom Byun announce that they were going to marry. Not one soul knew they were dating and Baekhyun even turned into a homebody in the last two years yet he never saw it coming. The older siblings said they bonded over the weird adolescent love stories their younger siblings had and after Tagaytay, they assumed that everything was platonic between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, they pursued each other.

“Oo naman. High school eme lang ‘yun.” Baekhyun assures them. Baekbom is sitting next to him while Yoora is on the screen. “Bakit uunahan nyo magpakasal si Chanyeol though?”

“Tanga ‘yun. Popropose tapos paguwi namin, nung nag Tagaytay tayo? Ayun, nagbreak rin naman sila ni Mae. Di pa nagpapakilala ulit.” Yoora laughs, shaking her head. “Kausapin mo nga ‘yun. Ikaw ba? Kailan ka magpapaksal?”

“Saka na, bawal sukob kay kuya.” He jokes.

Baekbom puts an arm around his brother. He ruffles Baekhyun’s hair in affection before teasing, “Feeling ko merong someone ‘to palaging may kausap eh.”

He exits the conversation before they ask even more. Baekhyun was more quite, private, and reserved now. At 24, he no longer decided on the future of the “family tradition” but rather, what he really wants, and who he wants to be with. Gone were the days that he put his parents’ feelings first. Over the last two years, Baekhyun has learned to be his own person. He was an adult, and while it took some time, he wasn’t thinking about Chanyeol anymore.

 ** _He met Chanyeol again when they were 25._** He was in the sea of a mix of his uncles and aunts, trying to cater to everyone, and asking them questions. He chugs his wine before asking the waiter for another glass before walking over to save him. He was a little nervous, yes, but he can also feel the excitement in his chest, as one should when they meet old friends and long-distance families. He skips when Chanyeol’s face lights up when he calls his name. Man, they both grew up so fast.

“Baekhyun, hi.” Chanyeol beams, thankful to be pulled out of the older group. “Kamusta?”

“Yung tie mo.” Baekhyun points. “Hindi ‘yan shoe lace, Chan. O, hawakan mo nga.” He hands Chanyeol his wine glass and unties the necktie. “Patay ka kay Ate Yoo. Boss pa naman ‘to, nilukot mo.”

He wipes his hand on the sides of his pants to which Chanyeol makes a face. His old friend is red on the cheeks but pale on the lips. He makes a mental note to get him a glass of wine after this too.

“Nakalimutan ko mag necktie kapag sa ibang tao, teka nga.” He asks Chanyeol to remove the entire tie from him and wears it on himself. He ties it easily this time, although loosely. He hangs it around Chanyeol’s neck and straightens it out after. “Good as new.”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol smiles. “O, wine mo.”

“Iyo na ‘yan.” Baekhyun scans the room for the waiter he befriended. He signals for another glass. _Is he old for being obsessed with wine?_ There’s so many things that changed for Baekhyun as it did for Chanyeol too but neither of them say anything. They spend the rest of the nght drinking and dancing, celebrating the official engagement of their two beloved siblings. _If they were faster, smarter, and more sincere, would they have been the Byun and Park to continue the “tradition”?_ Who knows?

In the middle of the acoustic version of One Direction’s Night Changes, Chanyeol sees Baekhyun reappear in the venue. He excused himself an hour ago and hasn’t come back since. He’s still smiling, grinning—there was a version of the old Baekhyun in there somewhere. When he sits next to Chanyeol, the latter asks, “So, kung tayo pala, edi wala sila ate and kuya?”

Truth be told, Baekhyun doesn’t think about it much, but in retrospect, that was the fact they both have to secretly hate and live with. He nods but doesn’t say anything. He feels Chanyeol’s burning gaze on him so he looks up and sends him a questioning look. He sees something familiar take over his face and Baekhyun is quick to shake his head and dismiss the question that hasn’t even left his mouth yet.

Thank God, Mama Byun shows up—a little wine drunk—and pulls Chanyeol in a hug.

“Ang saya, saya ko.” Mama Byun says. “Ikakasal na si Beom. Tapos si Baekhyun rin.”

“HA?” Baekhyun laughs. “Ako?”

“Nagpaalam na kaya si Taeyong samin ni Papa mo kanina. Ayun, o. Kausap pa. Dalawnag oras na, di na naka-bond sainyo. Ay, anak, kilala naman na ni Yeol di ba?”

“Mama, ang dami mong alam.”

Chanyeol saves the mood by asking Mama Byun, “Kailan daw ang kasal, tita?”

“Next year. Pero secret lang daw muna kay Baekhyun. Paghahandaan pa niya.” She giggles against Chanyeol’s chest, completely forgetting that Baekhyun is literally next to him. Chanyeol doesn’t laugh along so Mama Byun pauses to assure him, “Mahal na mahal ni Taeyong yang anak ko, promise. Ilang taon rin nanligaw at finally, bakit nga naman papatagalin pa kung pwede naman na? Nasa edad na. Ikaw kasi eh! Dapat niligawan mo ‘to ulit pagka-graduate ng college. Ayan tuloy.”

Chanyeol kisses the top of Mama Byun’s head and sways her from side to side. Baekhyun shoots him a thankful look for taming his drunk mother. Just then, an unknown man appears whose face lights up at the sight of Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s best friend stands up to meet him for a hug.

“Love, si Chanyeol, childhood friend.” Baekhyun has his hand on the unknown man’s waist. “Chan, si Taeyong. Boyfriend ko. At ayan, si mama. Lasing.”

There’s a weight in Chanyeol’s chest that seemed to disappear at the sight of a very, very happy Baekhyun. The happy Baekhyun he saw growing up was back. The persistent question asking himself whether what they had was real or a puppy love lowers its voice down. He’s the first one to reach out a hand as a greeting. Taeyong shyly smiles at him. He’s head stories of Chanyeol Park and very good ones at that.

“Ingatan mo ‘yan.” Chanyeol reminds him. “Love ko ‘yan.”

Taeyong nods in acknowledgment. He even mock salutes which makes Baekhyun laugh.

When the couple walks away, Chanyeol feels lighter and better. Gone was the guilt that weighed him down for hurting Baekhyun and the fear of always being uncertain. As he watched him laugh from afar with the new love of his life, and as he looks at his sister elated at her future husband, Chanyeol knew it was time to start over.

After all, isn’t an ending just a start of something new?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a paid work. All proceeds have been donated to the Kaya Natin! Movement and Sagip Kapamilya as of November 22, 2020. (https://tinyurl.com/ProofMWProj2020)
> 
> Feel free to comment or tweet/message me @__jonginnie (yes, two underscores).


End file.
